Luigi and Daisy: The Teen Years (Luigi's POV)
by IarCaboose
Summary: A story based on pricessdaisy01's story, Luigi and Daisy: The Teen Years, but from Luigi's perspective. It is about how she (princessdaisy01) thinks Luigi and Daisy meet and become the Luigi x Daisy couple.
1. New Begginings

**This is a FanFic I decided to write based on princessdaisy01's ****story, Luigi and Daisy: The Teen Years, but from Luigi's perspective. And because of that, I basically own NOTHING in this. This is my first FanFic so it probably is not perfect. If you enjoy, please review and if you didn't, tell me why and what you think I should do differently (keep in mind this is princessdaisy's story so I wont really change the plot of the story) So, here It goes! Also, sorry if the text is really small. just use the zoom-in tool above.**

Luigi was in the eleventh-grade, had a hint of a mustache, and wasn't the school's most popular kid, but had a lot of great friends. Luigi had been completely happy in life, he had great friends, grades, and family until he started to realize that all of his friends, even his brother Mario, had a girlfriend, and he didn't. He hadn't thought much of it until Mario came to him one day in the summer, a couple days before school started, and told him that it was about time that he manned-up and asked a girl out. Luigi agreed to do it once school started again, but Luigi didn't like any of the girls in his school, even though Stephanie ,a girl in his school obviously liked him. He found that she was very rude and did not care about anything except for herself and her popularity. And so, Luigi, once school started back up, decided to try to be as open to everyone as he could.

Luigi was walking through the hallway, students all around him saying hi to their friends from which they hadn't seen since last school year, and just making random conversation. As Luigi passed another entrance to school, he heard a familiar voice and started listening in the middle of the conversation. "school, and I make the rules." _Stephanie, great_ Luigi thought. She was talking to another girl that Luigi had never seen in school before. She had beautiful, orange hair and sparkling blue eyes. Stephanie walked away and managed to knock the mysterious girl's books over._ What a Jerk! _Luigi felt bad for the girl. He was tempted to go over and help her, but was too afraid he would make a fool out of himself. He then remembered Mario's words, _"Its about time you man up Luigi..." _Though he was afraid he would crumble under the pressure, Luigi walked over to the girl. "Here, let me help" Luigi said putting on a smile and, (what he hoped to be), a confident look. The girl looked up at him and seemed to study him for a second. "I'm Luigi" he said, feeling like he was going to vomit. "Hi I'm Daisy" she said sounding grateful someone wanted to help her. As he bent down to help pick up the books he asked "Are you new here?" "Yeah, how did you know?" she questioned. It took all of Luigi's willpower to do this, to say the craziest thing he had ever said in his life. "Because I would remember someone as beautiful as you" Luigi put on a smile and almost fainted. _What was I thinking! She probably thinks I'm some creep!_ Daisy looked stunned for a second before she grinned and started blushing, looking back down to pick up her books. "Oh.. um.. thanks for the help, but I should get going. I have no idea where my homeroom is" She then stopped for a second before continuing. "Hey, do you know where Professor Toadworth's room is? Luigi's smile grew even bigger. "Hey, that was my homeroom when I was in ninth grade!" He said. _Wow, this is perfect! _He thought. "Really?" she asked, obviously surprised and happy as well. "Yeah. Here, I'll show you the way" He said, overwhelmed with joy. Once they got there, he was sad they had to part for now but was delighted that he met Daisy. They exchanged glances before quickly looking away. he turned to leave but then turned back around and did something that made him want to stab himself. "Hey, if you're not doing anything Saturday night, you wanna catch a movie?" The whole world seemed to slow down for Luigi. "Sure see you there" She said, smiling and what seemed like to Luigi, almost giggling. Luigi felt like the king of the world while he walked to his classroom. He was so happy that he hadn't even realized that he didn't give a time or gotten her phone number.

**I hoped you liked the first chapter and if you did, stick around because I will be uploading very frequently due to it being summer where I live. Also, I will not upload any more chapters than princessdaisy01 so she can set out the story line. This is just a separate POV of her story.**


	2. Luigi's Parents

**Hello everyone! I'm back for another chapter. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Just wanted to thank RandomJunk13, GameLord 4BritishBronies, Stuffwell359, and of course, princessdaisy01 for being awesome and supporting the story! Also, I know Mario and Luigi sort of have official parents, but for the sake of the FanFic, I'm going to make up the parents. So, here's to another chapter!**

The rest of the school day went normally for Luigi. He met his new teachers and friends and luckily, didn't get much homework. Once the last bell rang, Luigi backtracked to where he had first met Daisy, but she wasn't there. _There's always tomorrow_ He thought to himself. So, he got on his bus and sat next to Mario, who of course was eager to know if he had done what Mario told him to do.

"Soooooo, how was school?" Mario asked, easily reading his brother and knowing that something had happened. "Good" Luigi replied with a smirk. "Tell me, who is it?" Mario said. "I don't know what you're talking about" Luigi said, sarcastically. "Oh come on Luigi! Tell me who it is!" Mario pleaded. "Alright" Luigi said as he rolled his eyes. "It was this girl named Daisy. She had beautiful orange hair, and these glimmering blue eyes..." Luigi drifted off in a dreamy way. "So what did you say to her?" Mario questioned, getting excited. "let's just say... we're going to the movies on Saturday" Luigi said, all of his blood rushing up to his face. "Really? Me and Peach are going to the movies on Saturday too!" Mario exclaimed, stopping to think for a second before saying, "Want to go on a double date?" "Yeah, that would be cool" Luigi answered, smiling. _It will probably be easier to go on the date with Mario and Peach there_,Luigi hoped. Finally, the bus came to Mario and Luigi's stop, in front of their neighborhood. Once they got home, they each had a snack and proceeded to do their homework in their respective rooms. Their mother, Kaylee Mario, would come home in about two hours after working at Super Shroom inc. , a company that made lines of food such as chips and a variety of other snacks. Once their mother got home, Mario was sitting on the couch, watching TV and Luigi was laying down in his bedroom, smiling like he was insane, thinking of how to approach Daisy tomorrow. Should he be romantic and try to impress her? Or should he just act casual like this was a normal thing for him, going out on dates with girls. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock at his door. "Come in" he said. "Hey sweetie" his mom said, having her usual, bright smile. "Hey mom" Luigi replied. "How was your first day at school?" his mom asked. "Good" Luigi said, clearly having his mind elsewhere. "So, what happened today?" His mom questioned, obviously being able to tell that something out of the ordinary had happened. "Well, I asked a girl out on a date and she said yes but nothing else really" Luigi answered, saying it very quickly, trying to make it sound like no big deal, though he knew his mom wouldn't have a problem with it. He was just a little embarrassed. "*gasp* Really? I'm so proud of you Luigi! But on the first day of school? Don't you think that's a bit sudden?" Luigi's mother said. "I know, but... I just can explain it. It almost feels like we were made for each other! Really!" Luigi said, trying to explain himself. "I know how you feel. That's how I felt when I met your father." Luigi's mom said, but instantly wished she hadn't. All emotion except for sorrow had left Luigi and his mother's faces. Luigi's father had died in a car accident, two years ago. Ever since, Luigi's mom had been forced to work for longer hours, and take care of her two sons by herself. It was like someone had removed all sound in the world, complete silence filled the air between them for a while until Luigi's mother said, "I'm going to start making dinner" Luigi nodded and his mother kissed him on the forehead, and left his room. After that, the rest of the night was normal. Luigi ate dinner, but decided to go to sleep shortly after. He didn't want to have to think about what his mother said, and also wanted to make sure he wasn't too groggy in the morning so he could make the most out of seeing Daisy.

The next morning, he got dressed, ate breakfast, and got on the bus. "Hey," Mario said, sitting next to Luigi. "Good luck with Daisy today" He said, smiling. "Thanks" Luigi replied, smiling back. Once they got to school, Luigi went to the spot he and Daisy had met the day before, and sure enough, she was there. He smiled, and she smiled back, but Luigi could tell she was faking it. And sadly, the only thing she could be hiding under her smile, is a look of worry.

**Sorry for having such a dark story about Luigi's dad, but I felt it might add a bit of drama into this chapter. If you enjoyed, pleeeease review! I really want to know what you all think about the story! Thanks for watching... or, reading... or, whatever.**


	3. Mixed Emotions

**Hey everybody! Sorry for not uploading in a while, I've been pretty busy lately but now I'm back. First, I would like to thank Yoshi with a Moustache for giving me an idea on how to make the story easier to read, ED-boi for becoming the Beta Reader of this story, and RandomJunk13, princessdaisy01, Stuffwell359, GameLord 4 BritishBronies, and Luigi4Life for reviewing and following the story. And now, without any further adieus, (Yeah, apparently that's how you spell it) here's Chapter 3! Enjoy!**

Luigi walked up to Daisy. He had pretty much gotten over his fear of talking to her by now. "Hey Daisy"

"Hey, Luigi. So, I don't hate you. Don't think that" Daisy nervously said.

Luigi raised an eyebrow. "Um, okay" Luigi replied, confused "Hey, are you ready for Saturday?"

"Yeah, so, that's the thing. My dad wont let me go"

Luigi's heart sank. "Why not?"

Daisy paused for a moment. "Um, well, I can't go on a date until I'm, uh, fifteen"

Luigi was silent, knowing this wasn't true. For some reason he had some sort of mental detector on when people were lying, and it has never failed him. He wasn't sure what to do. One part of his mind was telling him to just accept it and to not make a big deal out of it, but the other part was telling him to look like he was heartbroken and betrayed, hoping some ridiculous miracle would come from that and she would change her mind. Although he knew he shouldn't do it, Luigi chose the bad option to react with. He just didn't want his efforts of getting a girlfriend to be for nothing.

"You hate me" Luigi had a gloomy look.

"No I don't! It's just that I'm only thirteen, see, and my dad is super strict" Daisy struggled to explain.

Luigi just nodded and started off to his homeroom. Behind him, he could see that Stephanie had started talking to Daisy. He knew he should probably go back before Stephanie hurt her feelings or made her do something stupid and reckless, but he was just too sad.

The rest of the school day just dragged on. It seemed like it had been an eternity before the last bell rang. Luigi didn't bother to go to Daisy's meeting place, but surprisingly, Daisy came and found him.

"Hey, guess what? I don't hate you! And to prove it, I will go out with you on Saturday!" Daisy smiled.

Luigi wondered why she changed her mind so suddenly

"I thought your dad said you couldn't" Luigi asked, confused

"He did. I'm going anyway." She said, sheepishly

"Okay. See you then" Luigi was super happy, yet disappointed in himself. Should he really let Daisy go with him and risk her getting in trouble, or worse?

_Well, there's nothing I can really do now I guess. The damage (If there is any) has already been done._

Luigi got on his bus and sat in an empty seat. Mario was further back in the bus, talking to Yoshi and Toad. Along the ride, Luigi was thinking about what he had said earlier. _Okay see you then? I almost sound like Stephanie! I didn't even think about what this might mean Daisy will do! Is she going to sneak out of her house? Not come home the day before our date? _Luigi felt horrible. _So many things could go wrong with this. I hope Daisy has a good plan at least._

The bus finally came to his stop. Luigi got out and started walking to his house. Mario caught up with him halfway there.

"How'd it go with Daisy today?"

"Well, I don't really know. She said her dad said she couldn't date until she was fifteen, with her being thirteen. I could tell that wasn't the truth though."

"Wait a sec, you said she was _thirteen!_?"

"Yeah, wh..." Then it hit Luigi. How was she thirteen if she was in ninth grade? "Maybe she skipped a grade?" Luigi suggested

"I guess"

They eventually got to their house and went inside, surprised to find their mom there.

"What are you doing here mom?" Mario asked

"I guess some of the pipelines at the factory weren't built very good because one of them broke in the middle of the day, releasing this purple gas. Everybody rushed outside and our manager, along with some other officials said they weren't sure if the gas was toxic, but that everyone should just take the day off and come back tomorrow"

"Wow" Luigi said

"Can you believe this mom? Luigi's girlfriend is thirteen!" Mario blurted out.

Their mom looked at Luigi, shocked.

"Wha, she's not my girlfriend!" Luigi said, blushing "We're just going on a date!"

"Yeah, that makes her your girlfriend."

"No it doesn't!"

"Alright, alright you two! Now, Luigi, is she really thirteen?" She asked

"Yeah. I just found out today. I guess she skipped a grade or something"

"Hm. Do her parents know about this? I would assume they are awfully skeptical about this since your sixteen and she's thirteen"

At this point, Mario had went to his room to start on his homework.

"Yeah... about that. She said that she wasn't allowed to date until she was fifteen, but then she said she was going to go anyway to prove she didn't hate me"

"One, why would anyone think she hated you?"

"Well... I kind of, might have, said that. Maybe"

"Luigi! Why would you say that to her?"

"I know it was wrong. I just...*sigh*"

"And two, WHAT?! She's going to go anyway?! Luigi, that is not okay!"

"I know, I know. I don't think she is going to go anyway. She doesn't really seem like a person that's good at lying. Especially to her parents"

His mom put her hand on her forehead. "Alright. Don't try and tempt her anymore though"

"Alright"

And so, Luigi's night went pretty smoothly after that. And after a long day, Luigi finally went to sleep, dreaming of the days to come.

**Hope you all liked that. Tell me if you prefer paragraphing like I did in this chapter or like I did the last two chapters, in a review or PM. I will try to upload a lot faster than I did with this chapter next time. And lastly, sorry if this chapter is too short. I made this in the middle of the night (Like an idiot) and should have waited until morning, but I really wanted to post it. So, see you all later!**


End file.
